


And The Bells Were Ringing Out (For Christmas Day)

by DesertLily



Series: Holidays 2019 [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas fic, Enby!Race, Fluff, M/M, Spot is soft for Race, nb!Race, nonbinary!Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: There are very few things Racetrack Higgins loves more than Spot Conlon and they plan to prove it on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Holidays 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579699
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	And The Bells Were Ringing Out (For Christmas Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/gifts).



> A Christmas fic for a friend! I actually really like how this turned out!

Racetrack Higgins considered themself a lot of things. Genderless. A gambler. Hopelessly in love with Spot Conlon. All three of which got them in to trouble more than once. Though, the latter of the three definitely brought the best kind of trouble. Spot Conlon was terrible and wonderful and loveable all at once. Race found him absolutely intoxicating. They couldn’t even explain why. There was just something about him that drew Race in. And for a reason they really didn’t understand, the feeling was mutual. They would always treasure the memory of the day Spot had pulled them in to an alleyway and kissed them senseless. It had been the most perfect experience of their life so far. To call their romance a ‘whirlwind’ would be an understatement. It was full of secret kisses and embraces that lasted probably a bit too long to be considered just ‘friendly’. Racetrack and Spot had soon become a hidden rule for being a Manhattan or Brooklyn newsie; everyone knew about them but only very few _talked_ about them and absolutely no one snitched on them. That alone was both of their biggest fear; getting caught or more specifically - leading to the other being hurt.  
  
The festive season had always been a...chaotic time to say the least. Along with the inevitable sickness that swept over the lodge house, the Manhattans had very much embraced the tradition of gift giving. They made sure that everyone had at least one gift - even if it was small. Just one little thing to celebrate their family and celebrate how much they cared for each other. Short of money or not, it was the time of year they all pitched in; they all worked together. That was what had given Race the idea of getting Spot a present. It was probably a little absurd and they doubted they would get anything in return. But they wanted to show him that they cared; just like they cared about their family. So Race started saving up.  
  
The money they chipped in for the Manhattan presents and saving up for Spot’s gift left them a little shorter of money than usual. Racetrack was certain it would be worth it. What did it matter if food was a little tight or they couldn’t afford appropriate winter clothing if it meant making the people they loved most happy? They could handle it. Race was certain about it. They could adapt.   
  
As December 25th grew closer and closer, Race was not getting a cold. Nope. Not at all! They were the epitome of healthy. Even if they were sneezing and sniffling _constantly_. Their lack of warm clothes certainly didn’t help either. But they just grinned and beared it. If anyone attempted to offer any sort of concern, they were quick to wave it off with a bad joke or sarcastic comment. That seemed to do a decent enough of reassuring their friends. Not even a cold was enough to diminish Race’s snarky personality. They were good at pretending to be just fine. Though, they may have taken to avoiding their not-boyfriend more than they usually would. If there was one thing they knew about Spot Conlon was that, behind his grumpy exterior, he had the ability to worry so much that it made Jack Kelly look impassive. Race was not dumb enough to become the subject of that concern. They had at least some sense of self-preservation (even if there were many others would gladly disagree).  
  
The days went by and Race finally had what they deemed a suitable amount saved up or the present. Thus they were quick to go out and spend it. Race no doubts that they had been overcharged for the item, watching carefully as the shopkeeper wrapped it neatly in brown paper, as it had cost every single penny they had had saved up. Still, they were content with their purchase. Spot would like it. They were sure of it! Though, Race also knew Spot would probably like anything they bought him. It wasn’t anything grand but something was better than nothing, right?  
  
Finally, the day arrived and Race felt positively rotten. Their cold had gotten worse and even the excitement of Christmas wasn’t enough to push away the foul feeling bubbling inside of them. Half dozing, they made sure to sit with the others as they all opened their gifts. There wasn’t a single sad face - even Race had managed to crack a slight smile. Then a messily wrapped gift was thrust into their hands. With only mild caution, they carefully unwrapped it to find a very warm looking, red and blue knitted scarf. “We’s all been noticing how much you’ve been sniffling past couple of days. Figured you needed somethin’ warm, Racer.” Jack offered them in terms of explanation, wrapping an arm around them. “Happy holidays.” The room was soon filled with echoes of similar sentiments.  
  
It was after the festivities and the questionable meal that had been dubbed ‘Christmas dinner’ that Race made their attempt to sneak out. They wanted to make their way down to Brooklyn to give their present to Spot before the day was over. With their scarf wrapped snugly around them, they moved to open the door - only to have a slightly worn coat thrown over them. Race blinked a couple of the days as they moved to hold up the coat. “What…?”  
  
“I ain’t as dumb as I look, Racer. I know you’s heading to Brooklyn.” Jack Kelly: Mother Hen made his appearance. “It’s supposed to snow later and there’s no way in Hell I’m letting you go out like that.”  
  
Race couldn’t help but frown slightly. “But you spent months saving up for this coat…”  
  
“I know and I expect it back tomorrow.” Jack clipped them upside the head before practically shoving them out the door. “Now go! No point keeping Conlon waiting.”  
  
It soon became apparent that Jack had been right about the snow. Race had barely reached the Brooklyn bridge before it had begun to fall. They watched for a few moments as the first few snowflakes hit the ground before shaking their head. They wanted to get going before it had the chance to get bad. So Race kept walking. They kept walking and walking, ignoring their cold and the freezing weather. They were determined to make it to the Brooklyn lodge house as quickly as they could - despite the oncoming snow storm. What they hadn’t expected was for Spot Conlon to meet them half way there. “...Polka-dots?” Surprised flooded their voice.   
  
“Heya, pretty boy.” The fondest of smiles had settled upon his face as he approached his not-boyfriend. “What the hell’s got you out in this weather, Racer?” Spot’s voice turned serious at that.   
  
Racetrack shrugged. “It’s Christmas. Maybe I just wanted to come see my boyfriend.” They pointed out before sneezing. “...How’d you know I was here?”  
  
“One of my boys saw you out here and told me. I wanted to make sure you don’t catch your death out in this weather.” Spot frowned, reaching for his hand. “You should be inside in the warmth. Not out here. Dumbass.” The last word held an odd amount of affection.   
  
“Had to give you this.” Race informed him before they held out the brown paper package. “I knew I had to get you something, and I didn’t want to give it to you too early or too late.”  
  
His expression went completely soft at that. “Race...You shouldn’t be risking yourself in this weather just to give m-” Spot cut himself off as he opened the package and stared at what was inside. “Oh.” He whispered as he pulled out a pair of red woollen gloves.  
  
“I knew your current pair were falling apart.” Race smiled. “Couldn’t just let you go out in the cold without a good pair.” They were very much aware of the irony of the statement.  
  
“Says you.” Spot snorted as he moved to change his gloves before handing his old ones to Race. “Wear them. I know they ain’t exactly new but you’s gotta stay warm, alright?” He nodded in satisfaction as they put them on before grabbing their hand. “Now, c’mon. We ain’t staying out here.”  
  
Race blinked a couple of times as Spot pulled them along. “But I have to get back to Manhattan…” Though, the snow made them cautious of that journey.  
  
“You really think I’m letting you go out in this weather?” He raised an eyebrow at them, shaking his head. “Nah. You’re staying in Brooklyn for at least tonight, Racer.”  
  
Racetrack smiled “Nowhere else I’d rather be than with you, polka-dots.”  
  
“Oh shut up, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's almost impossible for me to write Sprace without Spot calling Race 'pretty boy' at this point tbh. Comments are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
